A different world
by Raven's magic
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had not been chosen for the Triwizard tournament? Harry and Ced together.
1. New love

(Ok so this is set as a book four subbie cause I like it this way I own nothing oh and thanks to all my reviewers for all my stuff I love you guys oh and please R/R if you don't like male on male love then don't read)

Harry Potter was sat in the great hall at Hogwarts waiting to see whose name would come out of the goblet of fire. He knew that Cedric Diggory had put his name in and this had caused him an unbearable amount of worry that he had not understood. Now he knew that he, Harry, was in fact in love with Cedric. Now he very much did _not_ want Cedric to be picked as the Hogwarts because he could not take it if he got hurt. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sat next to him talking about who they thought would get chosen. Hermione was the only one who knew that he was gay but she was totally ok with it. He had been surprised to find that she had known that he was before he even like Cedric.

"As long at it's not Cedric I'm happy" Harry found himself saying much to Ron's shock.

"Why Harry? I thought you liked him?" Said Ron and both Hermione and Harry looked at him shocked. "What?" He said seeing their looks "I kind of picked up on it after you spent most of your time staring at him" He finished looking right at Harry now who had flushed bright red.

"Am I really _that_ see though?" He asked both of them.

"Um well I wasn't going to tell you Harry but most of your friends have worked it out" Hermione told him while he just sat there in shock. "But they don't mind" She added hastily as Harry looked over to Cedric then back to Ron and Hermione

"But who? Or how?" He stuttered at them for a moment before looking towards the front of the hall where Dumbledore had just stood up.

"Today three students will be chosen to compete in the triwizard tournament. For the ones who are picked glory is with in your reach and victory will be what awaits you" He said and at that Harry saw Cedric's eyes gleam with hope and excitement. "But be warned if you are chosen then you are complied to take part no matter what may come" As he said this Harry shot a nervous look at Cedric. All of a sudden the flames went red and a piece of parchment shot into the sky then slowly tumbled down into Dumbledore's open hand.

"The Durmstrang champion will be Victor Krum" He shouted out to the whole hall. Cheers erupted across the room and everyone was clapping and stamping their feet on the floor. As, again, the flames went red silence fell and a blue parchment shot out this time and once again Dumbledore caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion will be Fleur Delacour" And once again cheers fill the hall and even a few cat-calls. And for a last time the flame changed and a piece of parchment shot up. Now there was a silence and everyone was looking around at those who were known to have put their names in.

"The Hogwarts champions will be" Harry felt as though his heart would explode with fear. "Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore said and time it self seemed to stop as Harry looked over to Cedric who looked shocked and happy.

"No" Harry whimpered "NO!" He cried out and everyone fell silent and turned and looked at him for a moment before turning back to Cedric. Harry had fallen back into his seat and was fighting with him self not to cry. As the hall started to empty he slowly got up and started to head out with everyone else but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"What?" he snapped then blushed as he saw it was Cedric holding him back.

"Harry did you want to be the champion?" He asked almost angrily.

"Hell no I just can't…" He said shocked that Cedric thought he would want to be the champion then embarrassed that he had nearly told Cedric his feelings for him.

"Oh good but then why did you… oh um well yer" He started to ask then it hit him but he could not believe it Harry, The Harry of his dreams, liked him.

"Yer well yes I…can't say it" Harry stuttered then was silenced by Cedric's lip being very gently brushed against his. The kiss last only for a moment before Cedric pulled away to witch Harry very strongly protested.

"Me to Harry for longer than you could know" He said breathing very slightly harder. For a moment Harry just stood there in total happiness then, standing on tip toes, He reached up and pulled Cedric back into a longer, deeper and more passionate kiss that lasted for a good 5 minuets before they stopped for air.

"I love you Cedric" Harry said staring into his warm gray eyes.

"I love you too Harry forever" He replied staring back at him then he pulled Harry into a warm hug and bent down for another kiss.


	2. A room

(I own nothing and I know the so called 'password' is kind of silly but it was all I could think of please R/R for me thanks, Raven)

All they wanted to do was stay there in each others arms forever but it was getting late so they started up to their common rooms. As they got to the part where they had to leave each other Harry turned to Cedric.

"Ced come to my dorm for the night please" He said looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I can't sorry baby I want to but I can't" Ced said to him feeling as though his heart was braking as he pushed a strand of Harry raven black hair out of his emerald green eyes.

"Well now on the next floor up there may be a room with the password 'loventuse' that may be set for the two of you to stay together" Said a voice that belonged to their headmaster. They span round together to see Dumbledore at the top of the stairs in front of them his eyes glittering in the darkness.

"How or why sir?" Asked Harry wondering why they had this room when Hermione and Ron did not and they were a couple.

"Because Harry you and Cedric have a true love that will last forever. I have known about it for years but fates have not aloud me to assist you in finding each other. I can, however, offer you a room that will mean you will not have to apart from each other at night. You can still go into your common rooms at other times and it is my suggestion that you both use the Gryffindor common rooms as Harry has more personal ties then you Cedric" He explained and they listened in silence but at this last bit Harry scoffed and did not see Cedric starting to blush very slightly.

"Sir, Ced must have had more friends than me I will go into Hufflepuff's common room for him that is fine" He said bravely.

"Um Harry I didn't have any friends in hufflepuff really" He said looking at the floor. Although Harry did not know why he could tell Ced was upset so he left it for now.

"Well ok but what about all our things? And our friends how do we tell them?" He asked Dumbledore.

"I will tell the necessary people Harry and you will find all your things are all ready there for you. Also Cedric I think it wise for you to sit at the Gryffindor table from now on. Goodnight boys and sleep well" And with that he left winking at Harry as he passed.

"Well that was um unexpected but very nice" Harry said as Ced bent down for another kiss. They pulled apart and headed up to their new room.

When they got there it was half Gryffindor colours and half Hufflepuff so they pulled out their wands and turned it into a nicer natural stony kind of colour on the floor with nice stone wall and a proper fire place.

"Wow this is cool" Said Cedric looking around at the bathroom that was attached and the small living room.

"Yer shame it is not a double bed" Said Harry on seeing the two beds that were set for them.

"Um I think that was probably done on purpose" Said Ced going bright red at the thought of sharing a bed.

"Oh yer ok that's fine" Said Harry also going red. That shared another long kiss with their arms rapped around each other Harry running his hands though Ced's hair and Ced with his arms around Harry's neck. They stopped kissing and just held each other for a moment feeling each other's heart beats and there heavy breathing.

"That was fun" Ced said after a moment and gave Harry a softer kiss that last only for seconds.

"Oh yer! Sorry hunnie I need to get some sleep I have double charms tomorrow first thing" Harry said looking almost sadly at him.

"Ok and I have to go to see the judges about the tournament things" Ced told him and as Harry remembered what had happened earlier he shivered in fear and pulled away from Ced completely then went over and sat on his bed. "What's wrong?" Ced asked and when over to sat on Harry's bed as well.

"I don't want you to take part in the triwizard tournament. You might get hurt or killed and I can't live with out you. I'm just so worried about you I don't know what I would do if you _did_ get hurt" He said in a rush looking at the floor so as not to cry.

"Look at me Harry" Said Ced as he pulled Harry's chin round to look at him. "I love you more than you can know. You mean the world to me and I will not get hurt with you by my side. I know you will help me and protect me in every way you can. Harry I trust you with my life" He said looking into Harry's eye. Harry could see the truth and sincerity in his eyes.

"I trust you and love you and I can't imagine life with out you" Harry said tears flowing down his face. Ced slowly pulled his sleeve over his hand and reached out to wipe the tears off of Harry's face then pulled him into a hug.


	3. A letter from Hagrid

(This gets a bit more lovey dovey and if you don't like male on male love then don't read oh and please R/R as I own nothing and your praise or hate is all that keeps me alive)

They spent the next few weeks in a blissful happiness even though their time was limited due to different lessons but they spent their evenings together either in the Gryffindor common room or in their new room. However the first task was approaching fast and both Harry and Ced were starting to get nervous and one morning with only 8 days to go a snowy white owl tapped at their window with a short letter attached to its leg.

_Harry,_

_Meet me at my hut at midnight,_

_Hagrid._

"Well what do you think?" Harry asked Ced who had read the note over his shoulder.

"Why not I know we were going to hit the library again but you may as well just don't forget your cloak" He replied but was looking slightly puzzled.

"Are you sure you won't miss your night time cuddle?" Harry asked a look of complete innocents on his face that was wiped away as he was tackled backwards onto his bed. They both landed on the bed in a laughing heap with Ced on top of Harry pinning him down to the bed. He lifted up his hand and tucked a stray strand of Harry's hair behind his ear and they both stopped laughing. They looked into each others eyes love shining out of them and they both kissed deeply and passionately on the bed. Harry ran his hand down Ced's back and Ced started to pull Harry's top up. Harry pulled out of the kiss for a moment letting Ced pull of his top then he to pulled Ced's top off and started to slowly kiss his way down to Ced's very flat stomach. Ced let of a moan of pleasure and pulled Harry into him so their hips were pressed together and they were grinding into each other. All of a sudden the bell rang and they stopped and looked at their clock that told them nearly an hour had gone.

"Dam we have to go to class and I can't be late again" Said Harry after a moment of getting his breath back.

"Yer but tonight we need to keep going. Just remember where we left off" Ced replied with a wink as he started to pull his top back on. As they finished getting dressed again they had one last kiss before setting of to their different classes. Harry had charms and they were working on something they would need for their exams but even though he tried hard he could not keep him mind of Ced. He knew, some how, that they would always together it was like a second sense thing that he didn't really get but he thought it might have to do with Dumbledore 'true love' thing.

"Potter watch what you are doing with that pillow" Cried Professor flitwick as he got hit by the pillow Harry had been trying to make fly to him with the 'accio' charm. Harry blushed and turned his attention back to the spell.

"Oi Harry, are you coming to the common room tonight?" Asked Ron who was sat beside him. Harry thought for a moment and then started to feel guilty about spending to much time with his boyfriend and forgetting his best friends. But then again Ced had given him that look that promised heaven. He made up his mind.

"Yes me and Ced will come straight after dinner" He said knowing Ced wouldn't mind. Ced had become very good friends with both Ron and Hermione in the months they had spent time together and Hermione and him even did some homework together when Hermione got stuck and need help. Then he remembered Hagrid's letter and added: "But I have to go at midnight cause Hagrid wants me to go down to his hut"

"Why?" Asked Ron and Harry just shrugged in return.

Harry met Ced out side the great hall for lunch and told him about going to the common room.

"Oh but I was looking forward to tonight" Ced said pouting but with lust in his eyes.

"Well you will just have to wait" Said Harry in his best 'I am an adult listen to me' voice and then giggled and gave Ced a quick kiss before pulling him into the great hall for lunch.

"Are you going to ask them about Hagrid's letter?" Ced said half way though lunch.

"Yer, I mentioned it to Ron and he had no idea so I thought I would ask Hermione" Harry told him remembering the rest of his and Ron's brief chat.

"You don't think it could be dangerous?" Asked Ced looking worriedly at Harry.

"Hagrid and danger there's two words I have never herd together" Harry replied mockingly with a playful looking in his eyes.

"Oh fine make fun of the one who loves you" Ced half snapped and half laughed at him.

"Sorry hunnie" Harry said and then gave Ced a last kiss as he got up and headed off to class.

(Sorry I can't spell flitwick anyone how can tell me who to spell it will um be a main Carrie in my next story that I will start soon cause I cannot be bothered to find it in the books I know that is lazy but oh well)


	4. A fight

Ok guys here is the next chapter please enjoy and Review thanks.

DRAGONS! Why did it have to be dragons? Harry was in total panic as he rushed up to his room. Cedric looked up as he smashed open the door.

"Dragons. The first task is dragons!" He shouted at Cedric then threw himself on to one of the beds.

"What? How do you know?" Cedric asked him trying to remain calm and keep his head together.

"Hagrid showed me. What do we do? This can't be happening. What if you get hurt?" Harry said in one breath before tears started to roll down his cheeks. Cedric saw them and jumped off of his bed and on to Harry's pulling him into his arms. They sat there for a while with Harry crying on Cedric's shoulder and Cedric silently crying him self.

"Harry" Cedric finally said. "As much as I could sit here with you in my arms forever we need to talk" He gently pulled Harry off him and they sat side-by-side with their hands lightly linked.

"What are we going to do about the first task?" Harry asked.

"This isn't about the first task Harry. Even if that is a big problem" Cedric told him with a half-hearted grin.

"I don't get it. What is it about then?" Harry asked looking confused.

"I love you and when you cry it hurts me and when I don't understand why you are crying it hurts me even more. So why were you crying?" Cedric asked in a rush. Harry looked at him for a minuet as if trying to work out if he could tell him something.

"For years I lived with the most evil people on earth. I hated them and I was never ever loved by them. And even though Ron and Hermione are my best friends and I do love them. Not in the same way I love you. With you everything seems so clear and perfect. You trust me, you never push me and, I hope, you love me. I love you so much it almost hurts and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But then you got into this stupid tournament" At this point he started to cry again "And I'm just so so scared for you. And how are you meant to fight a dragon? And how are you going to make it out of this alive? And I just can't take it all" Harry finished in tears.

"Are you saying you're going to leave me?" Cedric asked fear coursing though his blood.

"How can you ask me that?" Harry asked angrily. "I just told you that you are the thing I love most in my life. And you ask me that" He said not able to look at Cedric.

"No, baby. I'm just so scared of loosing you" Cedric told him.

"I can't deal with this now I'm going to the common room. I'll see you later" Harry said jumping up and whipeing the tears from his face.

"But honey plea…" Cedric was cut off by the slamming of their door.


	5. Cold comfort

Ok here is the next bit oh and I know I don't really do chapter names but this time one just came to me so I did it and this chapter is called:

**Cold comfort**

"Hay Harry what's up?" Ron asked him as he stormed into the common room.

"Oh nothing where's Hermione" Harry asked him back looking around for her. Ron went slightly red before answering.

"Oh she just what up to um change" He told Harry who now looked around the common room and saw it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" He asked Ron.

"Oh I dunno. I think most of them are at the library we have a test next week" He told Harry who stood up and started to pace the room.

"What's up mate? You know you can tell me" Ron asked him with a look of concern on is face.

"Really it's nothing me and Cedric just had a bit of a fight" Harry said trying to make it sound like nothing. It didn't work.

"Oh mate look I'm sure he didn't mean what ever it is" Ron muttered to him not really sure what to say or do. Harry sat down beside him suddenly, his head low and tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"I know it's just I love him so much I hate falling out with him" Harry said between sobs. Ron awkwardly put his arms round his shoulders and pulled him into a half hug.

"Go and make up with him. I'm sure he'll be waiting for you" Ron told him after a moment.

"Yer I will thanks Ron" Harry said sitting up. The room was silent for a minuet before Ron slowly lent forwards at the same time as Harry. They kissed for a moment then came a shriek.

"HARRY!" Cedric shouted at the top of his voice. They pulled apart quickly both looking very guilty.

"Cedric this isn't what it looks like" Harry quickly said then he realised how stupid he sounded. "Well maybe it is. But I love you baby it just happened. I didn't mean to" Harry told him at the same time as jumping up and rush to him.

"Why?" Cedric asked pulling his arm away from Harry's out stretched hand.

"It was nothing. Just cold comfort cause of you" Harry muttered the last bit.

"Oh great now this is my fault. I came to find you. To tell you how much I love you. And that I could never live with out you because I need you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But now I don't even want to look at you cause when I look at you all I can see is him" Cedric said starting in a whisper and ending in a shout.

"Baby please I didn't mean to. It was a mistake. I never meant…" Harry trailed of hopelessly.

"No I can't do this. Not now, not ever" Cedric told him quietly and he turned and ran out of the common room.

"Thanks Ron so much for mate" Harry spat at him before following Cedric out of the portrait whole intent on finding him.


End file.
